Ambrosial Chaos
by Freelancer-JayStar
Summary: "In that moment, the game had a new chess piece. But was she a pawn, or was she to be a more valuable piece?" Rewritten version of Ambrosial Dreams.
1. One Breath was all it Took

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

It was an unwelcome sound to be sure. The lump in bed shifted, chasing after the warmth of sleep and dreams. Blonde hair pooled across the pillow, having been tangled in the restless night and in need of a wash. Working all night did that to a person.

 **Bzzt.**

"Fuck it, I'm up." The lump lurched forward, stormy grey eyes blinking in the daylight. If only there was more time for sleep... Yawning, the woman slipped her feet into mismatched slippers and ambled off to the bathroom. Her home was still filled with boxes; even though she had moved into the house months ago, it seems she hadn't had the time to unpack.

Brush, brush, **spit**. She splashed water on her face, and let her hands fumble blindly for a towel. Might as well start the day off right... She even managed the mess of short hair into her easy-to-maintain style. It's been months since her hair was cut, but what was originally a bob seemed to grow out nicely. It was a little basic, but it didn't look terrible. Maybe a hair clip to pin part of it behind her ear will make it look better. She didn't take long to get dressed, either; a knee-length brown skirt, white buttoned blouse and pink cardigan was all she needed.

Luckily, this was a day off. Sitting down in the small kitchen with a hot coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs (the only thing she didn't burn), the woman was wide awake by the time her plate was clean. Papers were strewn all over her table, but she plucked up a leather bound journal, and snagged her bag and keys on her way out the door. The sun was bright...

"Good morning, S."

The woman flinched, turning to see her neighbor and friend leaning on her porch railing. "Geez, Wen... Don't sneak up on me."

The younger man was barely an adult, but he was already at a high-paying computers job. He stood barely taller than her, wearing an inside out shirt and sweats. Even his feathery green-dyed hair laid messily. What a slobby look; then again, he normally looked like this. "Yeah? But who's gonna wake my dear Sera up in the morning?"

"I'm already awake, you creep." Shaking her head, Sera fixed her bag across her torso so that it rested properly on her shoulder. "And _why_ aren't you working?"

He stretched, shoulders popping. "Cause I already finished my workload last night." Now it was clear why he was disheveled - he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. His job was moderating for a server from his own home, so he could end up setting his own hours- though he always worked late in the night and hardly slept.

Wen's stupid grin was wiped off when Sera took a firm pinch of his cheek and started dragging him off the porch. "You. Get your ass. To bed."

"Wait! Ow, damnit Sera!" The young man was awkwardly slouched, following her. "Come on!"

"I'm going out for my walk. Go sleep, and then later I'm taking you with me to get groceries." Sometimes Sera felt more like his mother than best friend; but then again someone had to make sure he was eating properly.

Wen rubbed his cheek once he was free, stopping on the edge of his own front walk. "Yeah, got it _mooom_ ~!"

"Cut the crap and get inside." She smiled though, despite her harsh words. "I'll be back later." With that, she turned to face the forest.

This was the charm of living in a small town; their two houses were on the dead end of the street. It was only a moment before she was surrounded by the calming woods. The scent of pine, fresh dew and chilly morning air was enough to raise the young woman's spirits a tad.

Sera dug into her bag and pulled out a small, digital camera. As a journalist of a nature magazine, she had to find new images for the next month's issue. Otherwise, her editor would likely have her head...

It was nice work to do on the weekend, though. Kneeling down to get the best shot of the river, or catching squirrel play in a small clearing - this is what made all this worth it. The morning seemed to fly by the deeper in the woods she had gotten, but she couldn't bring herself to finish up just yet. She hardly ever got days off from both the cafe and the magazine, so...

Just taking a break near a brook seemed to clear her mind somewhat. With a turkey sandwich packed for lunch now in hand, she wrote down a few notes about her shots. It would help sorting through what she had, after all. It was such a beautiful day, so she could take all the time in the world.

But before she knew it, she had gotten herself lost. Different paths seemed to have winded her deeper into the woods; and of course, her phone's GPS didn't help one whit. Stupid thing... But she could figure her way out right? Yeah, no problem. Just walk back the way she came... Which was where again?

"Come on..."

It seemed the woods were just getting denser though. She had to find her way out... Or did she catch a glimpse of someone? A figure between the trees spurred the woman to follow. People meant a way out. And as soon as she was out, she was going to have Wen update her phone.

"Excuse me! Sir, I'm a little lost..." Now that she neared, he was damn tall. But still, he hadn't turned until she spoken from right behind him. "Sir..."

But as he moved, Sera's eyes widened to see the stranger's face - or lack of one. He seemingly was looking right at her, and hadn't made another move. It was almost like he was waiting for her reaction.

"Oh. You're... Probably filming something right? Or larping or whatever?" Yeah, that had to be fake. "It's nice work. But can you help me get out of here?

There was a voice nagging at the back of her mind, but she didn't pay it any mind. At least, not until he spoke. A deep, hollow voice emanated from where his lips would be. " **Follow... Me**."

Just the sound of his voice seemed to cause a dull ache in her head. And now that little feeling in her head was more concerned. A man in a suit and mask in the middle of the woods wasn't exactly a good idea... "Uh, actually I just need to be pointed in the right direction." She stepped back nervously.

He didn't seem to see her hesitation, but rather started in her direction. A jolt of panic hit Sera square in the chest, and she started moving backwards much more quickly.

"You're in the middle of something, I won't interrupt, haha... I-I'll just go...-!" She gasped, tripping backwards when suddenly the man went from a few meters away to mere inches. Sera landed hard on the ground; it wasn't more than a second before she was scrambling on her feet to book it like a bat out of hell.

She didn't take the time to see if he was following, she was just sprinting through the undergrowth without a care for the branches whipping against her ankles. This wasn't a situation she wanted to be in, and like hell she was going be caught by some creep in a mask.

Though she really should have paid more attention to where she was going. A misstep on a loose rock, and her face was slammed firmly into the dirt and weeds. With a stinging nose and scraped chin, she tried to get back up. "Fuck!" She flopped back down, reaching to gingerly touch her ankle. The loose rock must've caused her ankle to pull when she had fallen flat on her face. This was what she got, for not wearing her running shoes. But this was only supposed to be a walk on the path- not running for dear life.

"S'there a problem, girly?"

Sera whipped around to see a man in a red and white hoody, walking over from a distance. "Th-there's some wierdo guy- he... He..."

It wasn't just a red and white hoody. The sleeves and front were stained different shades of red and brown. And this man's face was scarred from burns and... A scar resembling a smile. "Some /weirdo/? Well, ain't that somethin' huh? I think my pal's skulking around somewhere, if that's what ya mean..." A hoarse laugh suddenly shook his shoulders.

Sera flinched at the sound of his laugh, scooting back enough to pull herself onto her feet. "Stay... Stay away from me." She started to limp away, trying to watch the man as she shuffled backwards. Her hand was inching for her bag...

"Aw, that's no fun!" He started walking towards her- the knife in his hand was much more evident now. With a shriek, she brandished her rather small switchblade in his direction. "You're not that smart, huh? Ever think about looking where you're going?"

He had said that too late. She felt herself bump into something; with horror, she looked up to see the man from before. The dull ache she had felt before suddenly bloomed in greater force, and Sera couldn't help but collapse where she was. The last thing she heard was laughter...

* * *

Author: So, wow. It's been literally years since I last wrote. I'm sorry that I left a lot of people hanging, but I lost a lot of motivation after hitting my senior year of high school and losing a relationship. My writing kind of came to a dead halt, and I've tried to push myself back into writing without any luck until now. A lot of things changed, like a new job, new plans for the future... But some of my stories have not. A lot of my fics are things I've enjoyed years of my life with, so I want to continue them as best I can. I may not be touching the Harry Potter fanfiction for a long time(I honestly don't remember writing it and i get the heeby jeebies thinking about it), but I know what I want to do- this fanfiction, and my first project, OCaD. I'm still debating if I want to mainly upload here, or on Archive of Our Own. We'll just... Have to see. Anyways, please enjoy this in reward for your amazing patience with me!


	2. Lens Exposure

She awoke alone. She lurched forward in the darkness, blinking sleep out of her eyes until they became adjusted to the dark... And found herself in the familiar surroundings of her home. She was still in the same clothes, but there was bandages on her chin and knees. Even her ankle was tightly wrapped. It didn't even hurt terribly, even when pressure or weight was applied.

"What... The fuck." Slipping out of bed, she noticed that her dirty cardigan and bag was even resting on her dresser. Those creeps in the woods... Took the time to take her home? How did they even manage to figure out where she lived?

 _They know where I live._

That alone was enough to scare her. They hadn't hurt her, but she wasn't about to take any chances. Her keys were still there, so if she just locked everything up she should be fine... Right? So with that thought in mind, she limped over to her bedroom door. She had to lock up the house.

Did they turn the TV on, though? She heard the sounds of a late night sitcom echoing through the hall. And the lights were on... They wouldn't still be here, right?

A hoarse laugh shocked her to her core. They were in her house... And she was defenseless. Sera silently inched over to the end of the hall, where it opened up to her living room. There, she could see the untidy black hair poking up over the back of her couch. That bloodied man was just... Calmly watching a random sitcom. In her house.

Sera was frozen in the hallway, unsure what to do. She forced her shaking legs to turn back; she had to get her phone and call the police. That was the logical solution; call the authorities and hide in her closet.

"Hey. Come back in here."

She winced, her back feeling exposed. He knew she was there, and now she was caught in a corner. She didn't any choice but to turn back. He was looking back at her; now that she was closer, she could see how greasy his hair was, and his marred eyes. And his hoody...

"You can relax. I'd be in deep shit if ya were hurt. Just c'mere."

Taking a deep breath, she drew a little closer. Sera didn't want to be too near this stranger but she hadn't any other option. "Who... Are you?" She mentally cursed herself for how small her voice had gotten. Her chest felt tight though, like the mere presence of the man was enough to knock the wind out of her.

He turned his attention back to the TV. "Jeff. I'm just here to keep an eye on you."

"What's that supposed to mean...?" She bit her lip; this wasn't a good situation at all. Now she was stuck with this.

"How's that ankle?"

He changed the subject; she would just have to leave that line of questioning alone for now. "It's fine... Did you wrap it?" Why would they treat her injuries?

"Nah. That would be Jack. Speaking of which..." He suddenly jabbed his elbow in a mess of blankets beside him. "You need to get the fuck off!"

The blanket mess that had extended onto Jeff's thigh shifted, and another man popped up. "What the fuck do you want." His voice was lighter, but slightly deadpanning. His blue mask was eerie, with black mesh obscuring his eyes and black paint smeared from the eyes to the bottom of the mask. It definitely gave the man a more intimidating vibe- or it would, if he weren't just sleeping in Sera's spare sheets printed with bunny rabbits.

Jeff shoved the man to the other side of the couch. "Stay off of me, asshole."

It would have been a funny scene, if Sera weren't still shaking. She didn't know what these two men were capable of and she didn't know what they wanted with her. And now, she could tell clearly that the reddish-brown ochre stains on Jeff's hoody were really blood. The sight and stench of the man's clothes seemed to hit her all at once, leaving her pale- she couldn't handle gore, not since she was a child.

"Hey, are you-?"

Sera didn't even let him finish his sentence; she turned and limped as fast as she could to the bathroom. Whatever was left in her stomach wasn't waiting for her, it seemed. It took the woman a few minutes to regain composure. The stress of her situation and the sight of blood seemed to have combined, leaving her shaking and exhausted.

"What the hell, are you sick or something?!"

She didn't even bring herself to look at Jeff; just the thought of seeing blood again was going to make things worse. "Just... Just stay away from me." She had managed to speak between the fingers over her mouth.

"Excuse me? What the fuck do you think this is-?!"

There was a grunt from Jeff that seemed to shut him up, and the door closed. She didn't dare to look up, worried that Jeff was only coming closer. She wanted to steel herself for that crude scent; but she instead flinched when a thin hand settled on her shoulder. Her eyes met the mask that was lit up by the dim night-light in the bathroom; this was Jack. It was a only a small relief that he wasn't bloody, but she still was under the stress of the situation. This was closed quarters with another man she didn't know.

"... Sorry. He's a dumbass." His voice, still monochrome, was slightly softer than it was when addressing Jeff. "I'm not surprised Jeff made you sick. But are you okay?"

A breath left her as the nausea slowly passed. "It's... The blood. I can't..." Her throat still felt tight, however, making it hard for Sera to get out the words. But her eyes were locked on Jack's mask, watching every move he made.

"Sure, that's understandable. Do you want some water? Or do you have anything in your cabinet that can help?"

She shook her head. "I'm... fine." Mostly she just was riding the nausea out. But now, Sera was mentally dealing with the absurdity of the situation. Two men were in her home, one covered in... But they were joking around? Acting like this was all normal? "I just... Want all this to go away."

Jack settled down on the floor beside her, leaning against her tub. "I'm sure this isn't how you were planning to spend your night, but..."

"I don't know who you people are, what do you think?" Her tone came out sharper than intended, it even made Sera herself flinch. She shouldn't do anything to antagonize these people. "I'm sorry- I just... I don't know you, and... You're both acting like this is normal..."

Jack merely lowered his head. "Trust me, I get it. But would you rather us try to intimidate you?" There was a slow shake of her head. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll make Jeff take it off."

She pinched the bridge of her nose; headaches from vomiting were always the worst. "Can you... At least answer some questions?" Maybe if she understood her situation, she would be able to calm herself down.

"Well... I can try. But I can't guarantee anything."

Sera closed her eyes, trying to visualize what she wanted to ask first. "I... Why are you here?"

"We were told to make sure you're safe." He seemed to be keeping his answers brief.

"By who?"

"Jeff said you already met him, our 'boss' of sorts."

Chills ran down her spine. That tall, faceless man... She had assumed it was makeup, or some sort of special FX deal. But the more she thought about it, the more the getup reminded Sera of a story her Grandmother used to tell her. "That man... The one with the full mask right? Tall?"

Jack let out a breath-like chuckle. "That 'mask' was his face- his lack of one."

Sera stared at him. Her ears felt like they were ringing, but there was no high pitch clouding her hearing. "I'm sorry... You're saying he actually doesn't have a face?"

"Yes."

There was a beat of silence before Sera shifted away from Jack. "I, uh... Sure." These people were certified insane. They were covered in blood, or wearing masks... She had deluded herself into thinking they were at least sane. Was this a symptom of Stockholm Syndrome? Or was she overthinking this?

"I know how this sounds to you, but it's the truth."

"Yeah." Just agree, and she can get out of this sooner. Should she make an excuse to hide in her room? Or should she try to pry for more answers from them? "What does he want with me...?"

"We don't really know. Either he wants you to do something for him, or... Well. It doesn't matter; it'll all be clear once he comes back."

The 'or' didn't calm her down at all. They might kill her- that was the only thought running through Sera's mind. "I... I think I need to lie down. If that's alright-..." If she can get to her room, she can use her phone there to call the police. Maybe she could even sneak out and make it to Wen's place...

"Right. You're still not feeling well, that's fine." He pushed himself onto his feet, reaching down to help Sera onto her feet. She hesitated before accepting his hand; his skin felt cold and dry. Her voice seemed to fail her just being pulled up onto her feet next to a lunatic. Jack seemed to take her silence as her feeling worse, and kept a hold on her hand as he guided her to the door. "I'll walk you to your room; make sure that Jeff won't bother you."

There was a crash of broken glass outside in the living room which had caused her to flinch in shock. She instinctively stepped back, a feeling in her gut telling her not to leave the bathroom. Sera felt like she was made of stone, and it wasn't until Jack waved his hand in front of her face that she snapped back into reality. "Oh- uhm... sorry. Right, thank you..."

"You really need to rest. This is hard to deal with, I know..."

As he spoke, he turned the door handle. "No-," her voice came out choked as she wrenched her hand from his. Her heart was beating its way out if her chest... There was something innately wrong, and the source of this sensation was clear when he opened the door.

 **A tall figure blocked the light from the hall.**


	3. Depth of Field

**A/N: German speaking is underlined. Thank you all so much for following this story!**

* * *

It felt like the split second that her eyes met the faceless visage dragged on for minutes; her heart had all but stopped. Sera could tell you every detail; the way the presumed mask dipped slightly to create a light shadow over where eyes _should_ be, the particularly crisp clean suit he wore, how he towered over her and the ever-calm Jack...

This man was going to kill her, wasn't he?

Her hands acted of their own accord, pushing the tall man away by his stomach. Her impulses were a fight or flight reaction- and she was choosing flight. She had ran down the hall, her blood pumping in her ears too loud to hear anything. She couldn't even register the pain in her ankle until she slammed and locked her bedroom door.

The whole scene had gone so fast, and only now that she was alone did she realize she was utterly fucked. Sera sunk down onto the floor, panic flooding her. She had probably ensured that she was going to die tonight; or at least that's what her mind kept repeating. She had assaulted the one man that had her life in his hands. The woman curled in on herself, unable to even think in this panic.

Her breath kept coming faster, her face was warm and clammy, her shoulders wouldn't stop shaking. Sera's mind almost was blanking- she was shutting down from the situation. Her chest hurt but she couldn't stop her quick, rasping breath. She was blinded by tears, hot as they dripped down her cheeks and onto her hands. Everything was silent, but her ears rang louder and louder.

And then, after what felt like hours, her eyes opened. Her panic subsided, leaving only adrenaline. This was just a bad dream, and there had to be a way out, right?

Gripping at her chest, she forced herself to control her breathing. Sera had to call the cops, had to flee from whatever this was. No matter how sane they seemed, they still were in her house, covered in blood and wearing masks. Pulling herself up, she quietly moved over to grab her bag and dig inside for her phone.

There were numerous texts and calls from Wen filling up her screen. Oh god, they were supposed to go shopping- he must be freaked out by now. It was 1 in the morning- a full 16 hours since they last spoke. As she cleared them to get to the dial screen, it buzzed to life with another call. It only took a heartbeat before she picked up.

" **Holy fuck-** _ **Sera**_ **?** "

"W-Wen, listen to me." She knew he'd try to ask questions right away; her voice was almost a whisper, there was no time to try to answer them all. "I need you to call the police and give them my address."

" **Sera? Where are you?** "

"I'm at home, just please call the cops!" As she spoke, she peeked out her window. The bloody man- Jeff, was it?- was already standing with his back to the window. This wasn't a good idea...

" **Hello? Sera?** "

She turned from the window. "Wen? Can't... _Can't you hear me?_ "

" **Sera, say something! If this is a prank... It's not funny.** "

" _Shit_ \- Wen? Wen! Oh god, please no..." Fresh tears pricked at her eyes.

" **Look- just stay where you are, I'll use your phone's GPS to find you.** "

Sera's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Wen, don't! Don't come here!" But it was too late- her warnings fell on deaf ears. If Wen was face to face with what she was, he might get himself killed. But if he couldn't hear her, there was no way she could get the police to hear her either. She opened up her messages, shooting a series of texts:

"dont come"

"call police"

"its dangerous"

Relief flooded her when it read 'sent'. Hopefully he would do what she said- but now she had to find a place to hide. Sinking onto the floor near her bed, she glanced around. Her closet? It had a lock, after all. Slipping her phone into her back pocket, she crept over to the doors of the closet; keeping low would make sure Jeff wouldn't see her moving around from the yard.

"What am I to do with this?"

The voice sent chills up her spine. Perfect German, but the voice rang in her ears and sunk inside of her head. She recognised it- the tall man of the forest. But how did he get in? Sera was frozen in place, knelt on the floor just inches from the closet. There has to be a way out, this can't end yet...

"You... Don't have to do anything. Just let me go." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. She could interpret German well enough, but it had been a long time since she had to. Not since her grandmother were alive.

There was a beat of silence. Her back felt achingly exposed, and the pressure in the room felt choking. "Stand." She didn't waste time- adrenaline pumped as she stood up, one foot only lightly on the floor to mind her injury. Still, she didn't turn around yet- she couldn't handle facing the man.

"Please, I won't press charges... do not..." Sera's dictation was rough, but it was the best she could remember. Maybe if she used a few words in German, he would let her go? Her shoulders were shaking, and the atmosphere felt like it was pounding on her skull.

"What is your name?"

"Sera. Se... Seraphim Weber." She didn't want to give her full name at first, but the anxiety of trying to stay alive won over.

"Is that your great grandmother's name?"

"Her mother's. My... Great great grandmother." Why was he asking this? How did he know it was an inherited name? "I won't tell anyone. Just go... The police will be coming."

"Turn around."

As he spoke, the nightlight in the wall beside her flickered on. It only illuminated the corner she stood in, casting light across her face. It took her a moment, but Sera turned as he had asked, looking up to the man. His head was bent slightly to accommodate her ceiling, and his pale featureless face dimly glowed from the far light.

"You really _are_ her very image. "

This statement took her by surprise- what did he mean by that? She was only now aware of her phone buzzing wildly in her pocket, but her eyes were on the man. How could she respond to this situation? A lunatic is ranting in German in her house- she just prayed the police were on the way. Her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute...

"You should settle down. No harm will come to you."

" _Settle down?_ " Sera lost control, snapping out words in a hoarse voice. "You're in my house, in masks and blood, tall man, and you want me to _relax?!_ "

Immediately after she spoke, the woman clapped a hand to her mouth. This was hardly the best time to rant at her captors. Her grey eyes met his blank face- one couldn't tell if he was even reacting. That just made the whole mess worse...

It was the perfect moment for red and blue lights to flash in from the window. She turned her head for a moment to glance to the lights, relief filling her heart, but when she turned back...

The man was gone.


	4. Nightmare's Aftermath

The police had searched the house high and low for fingerprints and evidence, but there wasn't so much as a hair left behind. A little glass figure had been broken, and there was still the bunny-print blanket left bunched on the couch, but there was no sign of anyone ever having been there. Sera had been found in the bedroom, shaken but unharmed apart from the scrapes and the twisted ankle she had suffered before. She tried to insist that they were just here, but the police dismissed it as a burglary that had gone wrong, that whoever these punks were must have slipped off into the treeline. They would be on the lookout, and would put out a bulletin for information, but other than that there wasn't much they could do.

As soon as he could, Wen was at her side, trying to comfort his frightened friend. He asked no questions of her except to ask if she was hurt, and after the police left if she'd like him to stay with her. Of course, she nodded, though she wasn't able to bring herself to say much about what had happened. Her friend, thankfully, was understanding of this, and he helped her back inside. Her gaze caught on the blanket and the broken glass, but Wen was quick to turn her away.

"You should get some rest, alright? Go lie down, and I'll clean up in here."

Wen gave her a warm smile and a hug, and while it certainly helped to make her feel better her anxiety still nagged at the back of her mind. It seemed her friend could see this, and he offered to sit with her until she was able to fall asleep. And indeed his presence helped - though she hesitated to go inside her room, just having him with eased her nervousness. He took up the chair in front of a stack of boxes still waiting to be unpacked, and she curled under the covers.

Her gaze drifted to the ceiling, where she had seen that man had to bend to accommodate it with his height... The memory unsettled her, and she rolled over and pulled the sheets over her head. It didn't help, though. Her mind was still abuzz with those strange people - what they wanted, what that tall lunatic said, and how they could have just disappeared... it didn't make any sense. She turned over, pulling the sheets over her head. No, she shouldn't think about it anymore... it was over now, surely. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to go through her ritual whenever sleep was hard to come by.

 _Deep breath in..._

She thought of the shots she'll need to take. Summer is coming, there would be some stunning visuals of fireflies for sure...

 _And breathe out..._

There's the migration of various animals, and different plants that bloom around that time...

 _In..._

And of course, things will surely get a little busy at the coffee shop for the summer season...

 _Out..._

And then suddenly a _thud_ shook Sera out of the sleep she had found. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, but she must have, right? But... this wasn't her room. She was on the floor of what looked to be an abandoned building, like a hospital... that thought gave her chills. She had never liked hospitals...

It was dim, but clear daylight filtered in through dirty windows and out of a set of double doors that were open just a crack. She stood, making immediately for those doors - best to get out of this building, perhaps find some bearings... But despite the doors seeming ajar, they don't budge an inch when she pulled on them. _Must be rusted in place,_ she thought as she turned. _There must be some other way out..._

But before she began to make her way through the structure, she reached into her pants pockets - it seemed that her phone wasn't on her, and neither was her wallet or anything. Except... she had her camera on a strap around her neck. It wasn't her photography camera, either, but a little camcorder Wen had gotten her - _Maybe make a movie about the wilds, huh?_ At least, that was what he said... With no better ideas, she turned it on. Might as well get something recorded of this while she was exploring, maybe it could be evidence if something happened.

She started down a hallway that was open to her - the doors almost seemed ripped off of the hinges... but surely that was just neglect and the elements that had broken it down. There was plenty of graffiti adorning the walls, which gives her more comfort that there _must_ be an exit. How else would vandals have gotten in? All she needed to do was find an open window, or a doorway to the outside...

Though she couldn't help but be curious at the same time, poking her head into various rooms. Most of them seemed to be private patient rooms, with bits and pieces of the occupant's lives left behind. A few books here, broken picture frames there, and in a few there were dolls and toys. Perhaps this was some sort of children's hospital... but how did she end up here?

It was as she had stepped into one of the rooms she was curious about that suddenly a horrid feeling swept over her - she was in danger, and something was coming. Panicked, she did the first thing that came to mind and rushed to hide beneath the bed. She couldn't explain this sensation, just that she was _terrified._.. And that there were now footsteps echoing down the hall.

The sound of footfalls was heavy, thudding with a slow purpose and stopping just every so often. The closer they became, the more her heart raced... until they reached the room she was in. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly...

The footsteps were muffled by the carpet as they came into her room, and she nearly jumped at the sound of one of her toys being kicked aside. Trembling, she tried to keep as quiet as she could... And only when silence reigned did she chance a look.

The boots stood inches away from her, standing at her bedside. She might have screamed, but her terror choked the sound of fear back. Every detail was ingrained in her mind - the boots were caked with dried mud, and a dark liquid having dripped onto the dirty surface seemingly rather recently; the low breathing that she could swear was in her ear...

Ever so slightly, the edges of her sheets that obscured the underneath to her bed began to raise-

And Sera woke up in a cold sweat, early morning light pouring into her room. For a moment, she stayed as still as she could as her mind caught up with what had just happened. She had... fallen asleep, it was only a dream.

 _I thought I was done reliving that nightmare..._ The hospital was new, but she didn't want to dwell on anything from her dream. _Best to just forget it..._

She looked up to see out of her window, taking in the light of the sun.

 _Just forget about it all..._

* * *

 **A/N: Boy, it's been way too long! I know I had said that I would try to update more often, but there was a lot of stuff that went down in my personal life that I'm still kinda coping with. But I promise, I have not forgotten about this fic! I also have a new one or two in the works, to rebuild my little shelf of fics after I finally cleared it of all the cringy/problematic stuff! Please be patient, I promise I'll have more soon! Merci beaucoup! - J**


End file.
